One Step Closer
by sorato11
Summary: Rin and Rui were good penpals for some years now. When Rui decided to transfer schools to meet Rin, her brother Rei accidentally collides with Rin's twin, Len. The problem is both Rei and Len look at each other as foes. Will the two get along like their sisters? Rated M for smut scenes in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Crazy**_

_Saying that you will keep something forever, may never ensue for you don't know what will happen in the future_

I groaned hard as I heard another tock from the ticking device that was silently hung near the fireplace of the room. I couldn't help but to grunt furiously as I heard the same sound, piercing my ears from time to time; such resonance that made me grit my teeth relentlessly out of rage. But why am I pushing my anger towards the stupid timepiece that just does its work? Maybe that's because I've been sitting here like a derp for almost three hours now!

I didn't wake up so early just to sit here and hell knows how annoying my situation at this point doing nothing. Well, I didn't exactly wake up just to do nothing; it's actually our first day in our new school, so I have no choice but to pull myself out of the bed in an ungodly hour. Who knows that I'll end up like this? If I only knew that this would happen, I would had just probably woke up at seven-thirty in the morning, however there's no more sense of musing about that. I'm already here, no choice. But I wonder, what on earth is taking her so long like three hours!? Yeah. Her. My twin sister, Rui. She's the one who'd asked me to transfer schools and was so excited yesterday night for this day to come but it'd end up with me waiting for her for 180 minutes! That's too lengthy for a wait. Argh! Forget it! I crossed my arms over my chest as I sighed. Why girls do took a heavenly long time just to fix their selves for school? I couldn't understand them. Okay, slash that, I wouldn't understand them.

I mean it. I had never been close to any female specie here on earth, part from my mom and twin sister, of course; however, despite the fact that I am able to live for my whole fourteen years on earth with girls, seriously, I couldn't just get them. They're too flamboyant and err—you know. But again, I'm a guy so obviously, I wouldn't get what's running on their mind. Man and woman have different mindsets which were far too distant from each other. I sighed again with that.

Some trickling minutes passed and my patience was starting to kill me. I'd noticed the remote held in the side table of the living room. I grabbed it immediately and switch the tv on to hunt some entertainment but it was neither amusing nor mind grabbing. It was a total waste of time. I wailed before I brusquely threw the damn contrivance out of my sight, when suddenly, the door of her room flung open. She stood before it right away_. At last… Thank god…She's done. _I gave her a glance before yielding off a shallow sigh. She did really fix herself for school, eh? Maybe she was really that excited.

I closed my eyes and started to mount from my seat to look at her once again whilst she reluctantly smiled at me. "Hey, Rei… Sorry if I keep you waiting. Promise, it'd never happen again" I just nod at her apology and aversely answered whilst grabbing my bag. "It's okay. No need for apologies" Well, that's evasive; however I'm the guy here so as the law of mankind states, I must be a 'gentleman' even if it's a fraud. She grinned back before she pulled my left arm. "Wait…" Her right hand tugged on my folded sleeve, rested on my elbow_. She's asking for attention_. "Hmm?" _Okay…What is it again?_ When I faced her, I saw how she beamed a bright smile at me before she twirled around and grinned. "How do I look?" I scanned her from top to toe before I hesitantly slithered around, blushing hard. "Y-You look good at it…" After those words came out from my mouth, I felt her arm clasped over my right one. "Happy you liked it!" After that we headed off to the bus station, leaving our home bare.

I ogled at my wrist watch whilst walking towards the station. The larger hand was set on the ninetieth degree, whilst the smaller hand rested on the one hundred eightieth degrees. There is no need for a second thought, it was already confirmed that we were already late for our first class. Nevertheless, I don't really care. It's much more fun having my sis than lending an ear to the boring lesson of my teacher.

We arrived at the bus stop several minutes after I checked the time. I raucously tapped my right foot whilst waiting there. It was sure that the school bus had already passed this station around eight this morning, so there is no other choice for us but to commute on a public bus. Around nine-thirty, a bus did stop in front of us and we immediately slipped inside to look for a good seat once its door had opened. We were able to accommodate the cottoned bench located amidst the vehicle. I knew that the trip would be definitely boring so I placed my headphone into my ear and listen to the music selected on my playlist. When I happen to tilt my head in the middle of the trip, I've noticed Rui's expression of great excitement. I just wonder what kind of students we will meet at that institute at the time we arrived there.

Couple of minutes had passed. I opened my eyes, learning that I loathly fell as sleep whilst we were on board. I let out a reluctant yawn before I rolled my eyes to check on my twin who was currently looking behind the vehicle's window, finding some amusement. I let a slight smirk be drawn in the corner of my lips before I quickly took them back when Rui had swung her eyes to my direction. She slightly chuckle when I swiftly glance off, trying to avoid looking at her as a blush suddenly crept across my cheeks. "Don't worry Rei. We're almost there." I closed my eyes and mind her comment. It's not that I'm bored why I suddenly did that. It's just I couldn't face you with a face glowing red. But why am I blushing over my twin? Maybe that's because I like her. It's not like of a normal '_like'. _ It is something that a sibling shouldn't felt for his/her twin. Yes, you can say that I'm utterly stupid with this heavy load in my chest. It is queer but this is how it felt and to tell the fact, it is too much to carry inside. Dammit.

I had really forgotten the exact time when I had started to be drawn for my own twin, Rui. Every time I looked at her, an awkward moment like of deafening silence pops out and the fact drives me crazy to the hilt. Nonetheless, as time came by, thankfully, I had managed to suppress this odd feeling and go to our normal flow as siblings; still, there was the glint of me, being over protective of her. Despite of this factor, I had never forced her to be unfriendly like I was. She is usually cheerful and even had a best friend who was her pen pal, the main thing why we're here, enrolling to a new school where the girl who she befriended was studying.

On the other hand, I didn't like the thing about the school. I really don't want to enroll there if it's just not for Rui. According to what I had searched in the net, the certain institute was known for selecting only genuinely music talented youths. Well, I really don't have a problem about the musical thing. Rui and I could fairly sing well and both of us could play the violin, including the piano. The only obstruction here was the students. Because of the fact that the school, named Crypton Vocaloid Academy, was excellent enough to be a known as a prestigious conservatory, definitely, there were a lot of activities here that concerns teamwork and the problem with that is we don't go well with the crowd. What's worst is it can make Rui shift into her alter ego who was scary enough to make me nervous. I just hope that time wouldn't come.

We arrived at the front gate of the school exactly ten in the morning. My eyes couldn't stand but to pore over the huge buildings that surrounded us. I knew that we came from a prestigious school as well, but this academy is set to the next level. Everything was so mind grabbing and eye catching. No wonder why many do dreamt to study here_. Okay. Now ignore the place. It's not the reason why you're here…_

Once we entered the facility, I found myself scrutinizing the students studying there. Like of what I had expected, they were numerous yet were surely different from one another. Some were darting their eyes towards us, probably realizing that we were new to the school. I sent them a glare as irritation started to stroke me and hissed once they withdraw their respective stares. _Hnn… better to ignore them._ Placing both of my hands inside my pocket, I've decided to get rid of my attention from the certain _strangers _and just continue to our way.

"This academy is surely enormous unlike of what I had expected. What do you think Rei?" Rui suddenly mused and looked at me. I gave the edifice a momentary glance before I let out a blasé sigh. "Yeah…moreover, students here were more irritating than the other one we had attended first" my guileless answer came. Well, I do like the conservatory's structure but that doesn't mean that its tyros were included. Hell, they do annoy me with their nonstop blabbing making them resemble stupid bees. They're crazy. I saw my sister giggled from the corner of my eyes. "Don't worry…we could adjust…somehow" she said and continues. "Wonder where she is…" she silently muttered. _Hn. How on earth could I easily adapt to a place like this? _However, even if I growl like an angry bull here, nothing would happen cause this is all for my twin, right?...so it'd really end with me bearing with the situation, huh? Oh well…

I couldn't remember how, but I happen to refrain from walking when I saw a glimpse of this grand piano held on a room. It was silently sleeping there with no one and I couldn't understand why my eyes couldn't let go from gazing at the certain instrument. It was like of a magnet that forces my eyes to just stare at them. Though no one is playing, I could hear a melancholic melody from it, wrapping my hands, pulling me towards the instrument's direction. The urge was there. _I kinda feel like playing the piano… because it looks lonely being alone._

"Get out of the way!"

That scream did startle me. Right away, I brought myself back to reality and called for my twin.

"Ru-? Rui?"

Oh great! She had gone out of my sight! Damn, I shouldn't have stopped. Now my sister is missing! This is no good. We've been separated. God, what should I do!? This had never happened before. No. Don't panic. You should stay calm and collected. Breathe in Rei, and remember everything she had told you before you had totally forgot her… Wait! No...No… forgot isn't the right word. There's no way in hell I could forget my precious twin! Lost a sight would be a better term. Yeah, that's it; I had lost a sight of her… Now, recollect everything… Remember… Remember… ARGH! I couldn't remember anything she had told me right before she was gone! Dammit! What should I do!?

I kept mussing and mulling over thoughts when I heard that rowdy screech again.

"Hey! I told you to move out!"

Okay… He's already getting to my nerves. I'm trying to control my patience here but that voice makes my ears twitched. That voice… Is making my eardrums… be deteriorated …

" SHUT IT Y-! UWAH!"

I was dumbfounded when I felt a tight clamp holding my right wrist stringently. The force was sternly dragging me into nowhere. I frowned at the action and act to give a bubble but the entity that was lagging me sped up on his feet, running down the hallways.

"What the hell are you doing, you jerk!?" I snapped at the guy who was pulling me as hell. But then, I receive no reply.

I attempted to slip my wrist off his hand but he was too damn strong. He really pisses me. I hate it. I then tried to clear my vision so I could find a way of escape but I found something else. I saw this very frail figure pulling me so vigorously, running into nowhere. Looking at his physical attributes, I could say that the entity was a girl, but I came up with the conclusion that he is a boy since he wears a male's uniform and might be just feminine looking. I did also notice his hair which was shining blonde in contrast with the blue vest that he was wearing.

...!

_Wait! What am I doing? Stop poring over the stupid kid! Think of a way of escape. So he is frail… And could be damaged easily. Good…_

I extend my hands and grabbed his wrist so tight that his veins might be torn apart of the force being used. However, it was useless… He's still not letting go… yet this time, I receive a reply from him.

" Ghah~! Loosen your grip, you deaf! I told you to move but you didn't pay attention, so if you don't want to get killed by the girls behind us, run as faster as you can!" Huh? What girls? I frowned at that and took a peep on what's at our rear. Just when I was startled to found tons of women running behind, trying to catch him, well maybe, now, it would include me.

I grunt at the scene and glowered at the guy ahead of me.

"Well hell, I was looking for my twin when you just pop up like a fucking rat, bastard, and why on earth are they trying to apprehend you!? Did you toy with them? We'll if you were that of a nuts being a womanizer, don't drag me with that mucky brains and ruins of yours!" In that moment, I pulled off from his hold and gave him a glare but when he saw the female students were nearing us, he once again locked his hand onto my wrist.

"Are you out of your mind!? Let go of me, you manic culprit!" I managed to exclaim more before he gave his retort.

"Shut up! I am not the kind of guy you were snitching about. If I am not mistaken, you're a newbie here. Now listen, those frantically lunatic girls behind us were some of my fans who were too aggressive to have my signature! I had enough of them so I break away and dash off when they happen to see me being alone without my sis! And that's how I did end up here, dragging you. So zip your big mouth if you want to live!"

Hell, it's true that I'd still want to throw some cautious words back to the idiot brainless blonde but I've realized that nothing would be changed and the only thing to do is to just sped up my sprint and look for a place of escape, when suddenly-

"Whoah!" we gasped in unison when something yanked us onto somewhere.

"Argh! That hurts". I rubbed my head which had gone a bit painful from the impact. When I gained back my senses and pulled myself together, I saw a figure of a man with blue hair, wearing an ocean blue scheme muffler. Examining the new guy, there is no doubt that he is from the high school division with his uniform and would probably in his senior year already since he looks like that mature enough to be in a university.

"Shh" he whispered to us while observing the crowd that we had caught. Now, who on earth is this guy who had just pop in nowhere? _God, what kind of academy had we entered?_ I face palmed at that.

And in this heavenly moment, I saw the hysterical blonde burst out with great happiness in the corner of my eye. The frail guy's eyes were all over glued on the new comer, like he had seen an angel decent from the firmament. I let howl be emitted in my lips.

"K-Kaito-nii!" he woefully cheered as he felt teary and grabbed the man on his arms for a tight embrace. Tch! How pathetic! Crap this two gremlins! I'll _slice _them out of my sight if I ran out of mercy and decent soul. Grat, just vocalize more and we'll be caught again. TRASH.

The bluenette smiled and told us to keep quiet. Well hell. How on earth could he still manage to smile after we've been caught to that deadly catastrophe!? I shoved my head, starring to an empty space, trying to cool my head off from the daft mindsets of the two weirdoes. No wonder how close their friendship seemed to be. _Hare-brained walking disasters_.

When the bluenette knew the coast was clear, he gave a signal to the two of us that it was already safe to stand.

I stood before the midget blonde. Well 'midget' coz he's unbelievably small, frail and top of it, a bit effeminate. I stretched out my numbed legs and dusted off my clothes from both tiny leaves and dirt. The two soon to follow and took a peep at the surroundings, checking if it's really alright to come out already. Once they had confirmed it, the two let out a shallow sigh and smiled at each other.

"Kaito-nii! I thought it was already my end there. Thanks for helping us" This stupid blonde's squeals really made my patience short to the hilt. There's nothing to be thanked off. I should better make a distance from these weirdoes before I burst out of anger.

"If you're finish with your drama, I'll be going now. Well thanks for the nuisance… bastard." I walked away with this feeling of stinging eyes stabbed onto me. Tch. I don't care.

**LEN no P.O.V**

"Just let it go Len" Kaito-nii told me and smiled. "He might be in a bad mood so he's kinda brusque" he added and ruffled my hair.

I sighed and smiled back at him before I took my phone out of its sheath. _Still haven't got any calls from her, not even a text message. I wonder where she had gone. Erm. Well maybe she's already with her foreign friend, huh? I heard that the friend of hers will start here today. I wonder what does she looks like._

In a moment, I felt my cheeks being poked. It hurt a bit. I looked at Kaito-nii who was just gliding with his grin as I continue to stare at him in an annoyed manner.

He just chuckled, making me a bit pissed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to harm you" he apologized and grinned after. I glanced at him, feigning ignorance. "But you did…"

All of a sudden, he grabbed my cheeks and pinched it.

"Hey!" I clamored over out of displease.

" Just making you sense the real world. Haha. Your too hot headed earlier. So by the way, today was the arrival of your twin's oversea friend, right? I wonder what she look like. I'm quite excited to meet her" Kaito-nii inserted the topic as he pulled his hand away from my face. Thankfully.

"And where did you learn that, huh?" I scratched my head and adjusted my position to give my tired and worn out muscles some stretches.

"Ah. Miku told me. She said that Teto had informed her about it."

Of course. Why didn't I have thought of that? Well basically, aside from the gossip queen, Neru, Teto had been also a frequent source of gossip.

"Why don't we look for them?" I asked Kaito-nii who just nodded instantly at my suggestion.

"Good idea! " He replied after the nod and we started to walk away from that place.

**REI no P.O.V**

_Ten minutes more and it'll be noon. I still hadn't found Rui. Thanks to that bastard, I have to skip my lunch to search for my twin. That freakin' walking jinx. Hn. _These thoughts kept on circulating on my mind as my energy was starting to be dissolved from the tiredness my body was going through.

After several minutes, at last I saw my sister's figure sitting on one of the school café's table. As I ran towards her, I've noticed that she was talking to someone_. Hmm…_

"Rui!" I hollered to catch her attention which did easily registered to her mind.

She stood up and kinda bid an excuse to the person she was speaking with. Rui ran towards me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the table where she was sitting.

Once we got there, she patted the seat beside her, giving a sign for me to settle there.

"Oh. This is my twin, Rei." Rui splattered to the girl adjacent to us.

"So you're Rei. Rui had always mentioned you in her letters. Well, it was really true that you were good looking" the little woman cocked and smiled at me.

" Hn. I see. And for you, Rui, where on earth had you been!? I was looking for you all over the place." I couldn't take my irritation and scoffed those words to her.

Like of what she'd always do, Rui scratched her head and looked at me.

"See, when we were strolling around, I found you endearingly attracted to a room with musical instruments, so I've decided to walk a bit far to see more. Then suddenly, Rin popped up and introduced herself. Once we were together, we had decided to go back from where I had left you, but you were gone. I thought you were still strolling so I've decided to just call you, but it seemed that it's no need anymore" Rui explained her words. Quite confused of the story, I set it aside and lay back to the foamed chair of the café.

"Oh yeah, I must introduce myself to you properly. My name is Rin Kagamine and I'm a student here in the middle school division. I'm in my second year now. I also have a younger twin brother who was enormously popular here in school, especially with the girls. We look identical though we were fraternal twin. By the way, where had you gone lately, we were searching for you? Rui was quite worried." Rui's pen pal gave those words in one drop. Remembering what happened lately made my eyes twitched in rage and burn inside with so much anger.

"I've been dragged by a walking or what should I say 'running' disaster out of the hallway." The only words came to my mouth for my blood was boiling in deadly heat.

"My… That's awful. Speaking of running, I wonder where Len could be. Hope that he's still not running from his fans" _running away from fans? Hmm…_

I stir the coffee right in front of me as I muse on that one. So her brother is popular here.

"And how come you weren't being chased by those fans of yours, or the thing is you don't actually have one?" I asked her that surprised Rui a bit since I am not really that friendly or sociable at the least. The truth is I'm sensing something eerie here.

The blonde giggled first before she sipped some of her tea and looked at me. "Well, I am also popular, but I know how to handle my fans unlike my twin. Well to be honest, he had more fans than I have. Maybe it's because of his shouta and cute appearance. Many who were also new here always had mistaken him as a girl because of his feminine features." Shouta appearance. Feminine features. I think I know who 'he' was.

"Well. What do you know? Speakin' of the devil, here comes my brother" The girl stood from her feet and walk towards a blonde guy who was approaching. When I happen to see her twin's figure clearly, my eyes started to sting and my fists were curled up into a tight clench. Like what I had thought of earlier. It was the damn bean bastard.

The two walked towards our table together and Rin started to introduce her hysterical twin, well to my dismay and smear rage which I've tried to conceal.

"Hey guys. This is my younger twin, Len" She commenced and looked back at her brother. " So Len, these were the Kagene twins. My pen pal is the elder half, Rui" Len looked at her and plastered an irritating grin into his face.

"Hi there! I'm Len. Rinny always told me lots of things about you. Like she had said before, you're really pretty." Tch. Trying to be a gentleman eh…Let's just see…

I stare at Rui for the moment and watch her as she thanked the bastard for his complement.

"And this is her younger twin brother, Rei" Rin pointed me out. Once the bastard's eyes and mine were locked together, there was an obvious hint of seethe and wrath carved on it. Both of our orbs were twitching and burning in fumes. Fangs were sewed into a fine churned grit and hands were folded into a taut clasp.

"Y-YOU ASSHOLE" that were the only words that came out of our mouth as we gave each other a fierce glare.

"What are you doing here, you idiot!?" he started and grabbed my collar.

"I'm in a school what do you think I am doing here… Short-brain" I stabbed back that made him glower to my delight.

"Do not call me by that, you freak!" the idiot snapped which I answered with a yawn.

I grasp at his wrist that grappled my collar and forcefully move it off. "Oh what do you know, you're not only manic but also short tempered..."

The figure before me raised his feet to make our eye level in equal state and pushed his face nearer into mine; maybe centimeters were the only gap.

"Zip it with your derision mindset, you creep" He sneered back, now gritting his teeth with greater force.

I just mocked, trying to make him drove like crazy with his rage. "My my… Look how very red the poor little blonde is. Oh yeah. What do they call you again? Ah~ is that 'shouta'? Am I right?" I spat off an evil smirk and scoffed at his expression; his face is glowing red because of anger, eyes were hot red, steaming.

"Y-you…" I watched him twitching his eyes even more and brows tied up in a deeper frown.

In just a split second, I felt a strong palm hit my face which was marked by the guy before me. I give off no reaction and just scrutinized how damaged he was. Did I over done it? Hn. That's just enough.

I seized my eyes off him and place both of my hands on my pocket. "Let's go Rui. We shouldn't be absent to our next class" I looked at Rin who was still astonished off the scene before we left the twins on the café.

Once when we were distant to the twin blonde, Rui started to shower me with her numerous queries.

"Hey! What was that earlier? You do know her brother? How and why? Another thing, why did you do that to him? Did you see how furious he was and he did even slap you? You shouldn't have insulted him like that, Rei. That's too rude." Sigh, is it me or my twin's remark was just too remorseful. It kinda hit me with tons of smashing guilt. No… no, I shouldn't be regretful of what I had done. I know it was just right for idiots like him. But do I really have to apologize to him when I happen to see that brat again? Hmp… Nevertheless I think that he deserve such slur, that daft-brained nuts. Yeah I shouldn't say _sorry_. And that's final!


	2. Chapter 2: Anti holic

**Chapter 2: Anti Holic**

"Y-you…-!" I lost my senses after gathering enough taint. I hit him straight to his face as my eyes grew claret in anger_._

Why do I have to be so little and petite? I couldn't understand. I already had my patience and self confidence parched with too much embarrassment. The load was just too heavy. I couldn't handle it anymore. Curse me for being woman-like! Curse me for being like this! Hell, it's like my sanity was being consumed by the humiliation that I'd gather from everyone.

And yeah I mean it! Because of that I did envy my guy friends having such fit, toned body and a well endowed physical appearance. I dreamt of those features, wishing every night before I sleep that when the next day comes and I would open my eyes, I will find myself having the robust appearance like of theirs. But I know… that dream would never happen.

In a matter of seconds, I heard the figure ahead of me moved back and was gone. My brain was dead on so much pain and aches. These factors did make me blind and dumb, speechless…

I almost had collapsed into the ground if my sister wasn't there to hold on my shoulder and offer some coziness to make me feel eased.

"Hey, take it easy Lenneh, try to breathe first, you're losing yourself. Calm down. "She said and guided me to sit down on the chair.

"Sorry if I ruined your meeting with Rui. I should have behave more and just ignore that creep." I heave a sigh thinking of the idiot but then later decided to wash away his image off my mind to cool down my senses.

Once I've pulled myself altogether, I bid my goodbye to Rin and promised her that I'll tell her everything when we got home.

I feebly walked across the corridors, tracking my path towards the north building where my next class is held. Damn. Few more meters away… My vision starts to get all blur_. I shouldn't collapse here. No, Just a little more._

As soon as I made it to the front of my room, I raised both of my hand to clutch the door and went inside.

I immediately ran into my desk and rest there. At last, a peaceful paradise to set such blissful slumber.

Thanks goodness…

After that, I didn't know what happened next as I closed my eyes and walk into the world of dreams.

When I opened my eyes I found myself sleeping on a wooden bench in a certain meadow surrounded by bushes abundant with flowers and healthy green grass. I raised my body from my lying position and started to get with my feet as I continue to scrutinize the place.__

A meadow? But why is it bounded with walls so high that it almost reached the sky?

I resume on observing things and came up with something.

_This is… definitely- I'm trapped in a colossal labyrinth!_

_But why on earth am I here? Did I already die? Am I already dead? Is this the place they call heaven? If not, what the hell is this place?_

I slap my face and pinch my arms, believing that this is just a dream, but I've thought it's not. What I'd done to myself sent twinge to the part that was being hit. Yeah… This is reality… Still _'maybe'…_

I persist to probe and come to a decision of wandering around. All of a sudden a heard a sound. It was a melody coming from a piano.

Out of curiosity of where the sound came from, I rummaged from one place to another, seeking for the origin of the certain harmony.

I came crossing all the sky-scraping dividers of the place yet I failed on finding the source. And now...Here I am lost in the mi—_Kagamine!_

Now hell, like I've thought of earlier….

"At last, you're finally off from your dreams." The mauve long haired sensei of mine sighed and sent me a frown.

_That was definitely a fucking dream_

I fixed myself as I sensed that everyone's eyes were panged onto me.

"And like I was saying,…" Gakupo continued on his lesson. At times, I really find his subject boring so I usually profess an interested expression here. Well though I don't listen to his lessons, I always got the highest score on the exams here, proving that there's no sense of even paying attention to what he was tackling about.

The main reason why I do attend this class is this is the subject where I can let my voice be heard. I was always asked to sing here because of my unique voice. Hmm… Well I can say that this subject isn't that much boring in the least.

"As for you Kagamine, come here in front." That call alerted me and that was also the time I've noticed that there was a grand piano set before us.

Will he make me play that? Uh, no… There was someone behind the grand piano. Maybe he'll be the one who'll play the keys?

I stood from my place and started to trace my footprints obverse the class and gave a watchful gaze to my sensei, waiting for his command.

"Now, listen to them and later I'll ask for your reviews." Gakupo instructed them and brought his eyes on me.

" Remember the play last year?" he told me that sent me bewildered.

" Uh… Yeah… Evil's Kingdom: Daughter of Evil, right?" I answered back that received an immediate nod.

"Sing the song meant for Allen Avadonia, which was you're role. I'm sure you still have the lyrics and notes plastered on your guts" Is he referring to 'The Servant of Evil'? Yeah, maybe.

" uh, okay. Should I go with the velvet mix?"

"Whatever you like" he replied.

It's been a while since I've sang that song, but I'll try to do it normally like what I've did in the play.

"You are my princess, I am your servant~" I continue with the lyrics, riding the melody that the piano made. I wonder whose playing the keys. Bet he's impressive. He did go with the tune and melody flawlessly.

Once we're done, I bowed my head and gape at Gakupo who just smiled as a sign of satisfaction, a rare expression of his.

"Good, your skill still hasn't tainted yet Len. And as for you, you did great. That was formidable of you-"

"Just call me by my last name. Kagene"

Certainly, I was taken aback of hearing that name and voice.

_Of all people, why does it have to be him?_

I tilt my head, catching a glimpse of the man behind the wonderful melody that had just been played. He wasn't even looking at me. Well, that's for the better. Yeah, it'll be better if we pretend that we don't even know each other.

Letting out a sigh, I brought back my focus to Gakupo and paint a grin. He tapped my head and signalized that I could go back to my seat.

"By the way…" He called me and I gave him my attention. "What is it?" Before he continues to what he was saying, the mauve-haired man call onto Rei and told him something. Later on, I saw the brunette walking towards me. I silently gulped, wondering what will he do yet to my surprise, he did pass onto me. However, I heard a screeching sound of chair from behind.

"That would be your seat from now on" Gakupo announced to him and brought his concentration back to me. "Be nice to him, Len. He's a new kid." I just feigned a grin for a response and dropped it right away as he turned back to the board. _Yeah thanks 'Eggplant nut', I was trying to avoid him and you ruined it._ He is such a klutz. No wonder how he couldn't even dodge Luka-nee's attacks when she's mad.

The class did go on, and Gakupo being our sensei here start to blab again… _blah blah blah _hell, now it's getting to my nerves. _This is fuckin' boring! _I mentally screamed those, drawing a deep frown as I pinned my eyes out in the window. Well thanks to Pico that he agreed of exchanging seats; my old place was really mind-numbing and maybe if I am still sitting there right in this moment, probably I would be sent in a mental hospital for being insane.

Precisely, I love this seat; I could see the school backyard plus the track; gaze at those who were in the school ground, watching them like ants. Well my eye could really toy them if I'm bored. Yeah! I should be enjoying this place, away from the annoying instructor. But it's all ruined! And it is because of the _rat _that's now seating behind me. How more awful this class would be from now on_. I am really freakin' cursing this day! Twenty-fifth of June! Damn you!_

Now I was getting all jaded of looking down to the school ground and search for anything that could better entertain me. I look around the class and pore over._ Eh… As usual, there were only few listeners, mostly were doing some random stuff… Well like me. Hmm…I wonder what the scum might be doing behind._

I secretly tried to peek at my back to check what's going on with him. I'm sure that he doesn't notice me glancing at him since his eyes were all fastened on to the board where Gakupo was writing something. Yet, when my eyes happened to cross onto his hand, I was quite surprised of seeing him draw. Though I couldn't see his doodle clearly, I could say that he was making a portrait of his twin. _Woow… He's really talented_.

But then, I couldn't say that this early. I haven't even heard him sing, so I couldn't declare that he was really gifted. _Yeah! I'm a lot better than him! I could sing, I could dance, I could play an instrument, and I could act. I know how to perform a good wrestling battle with my sis and play the X-box and a lot of games very efficiently. On top of that I could perfect any exam without even reviewing any notes. I am a real talent!_

Whilst drawing all my positive abilities more than of what he have, I've noticed that he was doing a new illustration; however, I couldn't see it clearly since he rested his left arm on top of the sheet.

_Argh! I want to see it! _I started tilting my head a bit further for better visage but then – WHOAH!

"What's the problem there?!" The teacher grunted and walked towards my place.

"What do you think are you doing Kagamine? You're disturbing the class discussion" -_Yeah…Such a boring discussion_. I mumbled an apology and tried to get with my feet but I felt a vexing pain in my pelvis.

_Argh! It hurts! It really does! Darn it! _The stinging pain was vibrating there making me twinge as the pang hit me again and again.

"Hey, can you stand?" Gakupo asked with a tone of worry. Gah! This is so embarrassing. I can't even move my upper body because of the pain that tortures my body. Nn-gah! Crap! It really hurts. I wished that I hadn't been that interested to that bastard's sketch, but it's all too late… I think

I sighed, glancing at my homeroom teacher who's now in panic of what to do. _Right. He's a total idiot_. I gave out a frown towards him then my eyes annoyingly twitched when I noticed that the brunette bastard was eyeing me from his seat, pretending that he wasn't really interested. Hmmp!

"Hell… I was trying but my back hurts. I think I had a bad fall". That's all what I've said as I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip_._

Yeah! Go laugh at me. Just you wait till I get my vengeance. And right when I opened my eyes again and swerved my ogle towards him, I instantaneously perceived that mind-boiling smirk of his darted onto me.

I glared at him and silently growled out of rage_. I am so going to ruin your life! You skunk!_ I internally snarled as I felt my bubble growing, already reaching its limit.

"Gnah!" I immediately shuddered hard when I felt a hand touching my body part that hit the floor badly.

" What the hell Gakupo! It freakin hurts you know!" I scowled as I clutch his hand off to my body. He just raised an eye and scratched the back of his head, probably mussing some stupid things before he got something to say. " Yeah. Sure it's serious." _Hell does it look like just a scratch or something_! " Kagene! Help him get to the clinic right away!" the purple-head ordered.

" W-Why him!?" My mouth grimaced aloud as I glowered over the man.

" Stop complaining! It's for your own good." And like I would be fine with him!? It had just gone worse!

Soon enough, I felt foreign warmth into my skin which made me shiver, but not because I hate the feeling...it was just something else that I couldn't explain. Soothing? Perhaps?

I rolled my eyes and found out that it was his.

Rei Kagene's …

_How could he be so warm though he's personality is so gross and cold?_ Nah! Of course he's a living matter here. Of course he is warm! What the hell am I thinking?!

Then suddenly, I felt like I was being raised from the ground… He… He's-

" The infirmary is located by the end of this building right?" The bastard asked Gakupo whilst carrying me… and hell… IN A BRIDAL STYLE!

Now you're really getting to my nerves!

"H-!" "Don't let your bubble pop, Len. That will be the best way of carrying you to the infirmary. If you're embarrassed with your current position, blame yourself for it" The eggplant nut managed to kick in before I finish my statement.

This is totally exasperating! But he's right. With the vexing pain I'm experiencing now, it'd be impossible for me to walk or even limp.

"Whatever" After that word, we went through the school's infirmary located not much far from the room where we came.

As he continue to walk, people from the other classroom managed to see a glimpse of us, me being carried by a guy in such embarrassing way. I couldn't stand but to bury my face in his chest to avoid the other student's eyes that were darted towards us.

"You're such a nuisance. Bastard" he suddenly blabbed that annoyed me. Now he's coming up again with his book of insults. This guy really pisses me.

"Shut up, Scum" I retorted and gave him a glare but soon to claim it back. I could feel my cheeks burn in an instant but I don't know why… My eyes fleet a look at him and averted them as fast as I could. I could feel his eyes on me and hell it makes me irritated. What on earth is with me? Why do I feel so flustered all of a sudden? No! This is so totally wrong! I should be boiling here with fierce but why the hell I am blushing like a frantic girl who was with his crush by his side. This is creepy!

" Hey! Could you stop your head from being too shaky? You look like a hysterical monster with that" He noted whilst his eyes were still focused at the same direction we were heading. I just gave off an immediate glance, trying to wipe off the scarlet shade crossing my cheeks. I hate his perceptiveness.

We continue with the silence wrapping the atmosphere until we came up to the front of the infirmary a minute later and opened the door for me. I was bit staggered to see Akaito be the one who's welcoming us. Set aside was Mikuo who was silently sitting on the patient's bed.

"Oh! What seems to be a problem here, Len?" Akaito started to asked and helped out Rei of getting me to one of the five beds served for injured students.

"I think it's a fracture… in my lower back" I calmly riposte.

I've noticed the younger half of the Hatsune siblings left his confinement and act of going towards us.

"Hey hey… Look at this! A new kid and looks like he'll gonna be Len's future husband!" Mikuo suddenly cheered and started to hover around the brunette, scrutinizing him well.

"Cut the last part" The bastard and I hissed in unison.

"I think you're already fine here. I'll leave now. I couldn't stand staying with a bunch of idiots." The bastard Rei snapped impetuously and left instantly, leaving Mikuo baffled.

"That was cruel" Akaito remarked with a shrug.

I just gave off a shallow sigh. "Tch! He's a total pain in the ass" I noted them with a big frown.

"What do you mean by _that_, huh Len? _You're blushing, look_~" I don't know where the hell did Mikuo got that hasty tease but it totally pissed me.

"And what the hell do you mean by _'that'_" I exclaimed back, glaring at him, emphasizing the word '_that_'.

"Maa Maa~ Len your face is burning red!" The leek nut managed to mock more.

"Nah! Mikuo give him a break." Thank God and Mikuo finally zipped his mouth as Akaito examined my back. I shivered when he happened to touch the part that hit the floor badly.

"Is it really painful? He asked me. I just gave a nod as tacit response.

"By the way Len, what happened and you got that fracture?" Mikuo questioned as he sat at the bed adjacent to where I was currently laid.

If I'll answer too honestly, He'll surely come up of teasing me again so it'll be better if I lie.

"I was just looking at something and my pen suddenly fell, I tried to pick it up when my seat suddenly slipped and here I am" My evasive excuse came, hoping that the sea foam-haired guy and Akaito would believe since they're perceptive at almost everything.

" Ahh… I see… Guess you can't take care of your eyes from that new pretty kid. Y-"

" Where the hell did you get the idea of me liking that brat, huh!?"

After I came up with my senses again, I was staggered of what I had said.

"Uh- I'm sorry"

Akaito heave of a sigh and ruffled both of our hair. "Cut it out you two" He smiled after saying those which staggered me in an instant. I never thought that he could be that gentle like his older brother. He used to be so spoiled and quite pissy.

He drew his attention back to me. " Maybe it'll be better if I'll call your twin" I smiled at his suggestion as he started to dial my twin's phone number.

"I think it'll be better if you rest for now" Mikuo proposed and I sign a nod as compliance.

**A/N: Sorry if the first chapter was too lengthy. I did try to make this chapter shorter (I guess?_)**

Trivia!  
In the novel 'Daughter of Evil ~Cloture of Yellow~' that Mothy (Akuno-P) had wrote, the servant was named Allen Avadonia/ Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche instead of Len Kagamine .

Reviews please! :D


End file.
